


First Shank In The Glade

by TheGladerAndTheGlue



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aroace OC, Background Thominho, Glade, Gladers, M/M, Runner, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue
Summary: Alby wasn’t alone when he was sent into the maze. A girl named Amelia was with him. They built the Glade from the ground up. Every month a new boy is sent up to them until one day, three years later, another girl arrives.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (background)
Kudos: 2





	First Shank In The Glade

**Me: starts a new fan fic instead of working on one of my billion WIPs**

**My brain: why?**

**Also my brain: here's another idea**

**•Y/N•**

I open my eyes to darkness. The breath I take feels like the first one in forever, or longer. Water drips from my mouth and I start to choke as I feel more and more water in the back of my throat. Bending over I cough it up, instead of becoming a puddle on the floor it disappears into the darkness. Feeling with my hands I realize the cold metal floor has some sort of mesh pattern.

Then I hear someone else. Someone taking their first breath in forever.

I'm not alone in the darkness.

The mysterious Other coughs up their own water just like I did. Before I can talk to them the darkness starts moving. I clutch onto the wall and feel the same mesh as the floor. The Other and I are in some sort of cage. And the cage is ascending.

A banging sound comes from the opposite side of the cage, my eyes have adjusted to the darkness a little and I can see that the Other is hitting the walls. They aren't saying anything though, must be too terrified to talk, just like me.

I back myself into one of the corners and grasp the mesh of the walls. There's an inhuman growling behind me and something large throws itself at the wall of the cage right beside me. Even being frozen in terror doesn't stop me from pushing away from the creature and letting out a gasp.

That's when the Other realizes they aren't alone either. I hear them gasp when the creature growls. We're on the same side of the cage now and they appear to be human, the only molding comforting thing about this whole situation.

I'm still in shock from the monster so the Other finds their voice first. "Who are you?"

Their voice is slightly low, a boy I assume. "I'm-" I hesitate with my answer. "I don't know. I can't remember anything."

Through the darkness our eyes lock with an identical look of terror. I don't think he can remember anything either.

 _Why can't I remember anything? What was that thing? Who is this mysterious person? Where is the cage taking us? How did we get here?_ So many questions and something in me says that I won't get answers for a very long time.

With a jolt the cage stops moving and bright light floods the small space. The suddenness of it knocks me off my feet, but the Other stays standing, he hesitantly holds out a hand to me. I take it, somehow I trust him, we both woke up in this nightmare. Like it or not we're together on this.

The light seems natural, not only is it brighter but it's heated up a bit too. I look down through the mesh floor and see a large open space like an elevator shaft, so tall that the light doesn't reach the bottom.

"Do you remember your name?" The Other breaks the silence. "I don't."

"No." I answer. I look around the cage and see large crates, all of them have the letters WICKED printed on them. "How do we get out of here?"

The Other runs his hands over the walls, looking for an opening, a crack or secret door we could slip through. When he reaches to the ceiling it moves slightly. "I think this opens." He pushes harder but is met with the sound of metal on metal.

"Hey. Right there." I can see a latch that's holding the doors of the ceiling down. The openings in the metal are too small for my hands to fit through and my fingers barely can't reach it.

"Here," The Other says, an open box of tools sits behind him and he hands me a screwdriver, "Use this." He has one too and we use them to lift the latch up at the same time until it clicks out of place. We stand on some of the crates to each lift one side of the ceiling, lighter than I expected. 

The light is blinding as I pull myself up out of the cage, the Other not far behind. I feel grass beneath my fingers, a nice change from the metal. 

"What the hell?" The Other whispers. I just shake my head in response. This is insane. If I wasn't freaking out before I don't see how I can't freak out now.

The two of us stand in a large grassy clearing, completely surrounded by tall stone walls that I have to tilt my head up to see the end of. One side of the clearing is full of trees, but other than that it's empty. No signs of food or water or a way out. No sign of other life either.

"Where are we?" I ask the Other, not expecting an answer. Before he can mirror my confusion an ear splitting sound cuts through the silence. I look over to one of the walls and see an opening forming. The sound repeats instead and piece of the walls on each side of us open up.

"That's it." The Other says to me before running off in the direction of the first wall to open up. "It's the way out!" He shouts over his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid!" I yell before racing after him. "We don't know what's out there!"

"We won't know until we check!"

I follow close on his heels, as we near the walls the sinking feeling in my stomach grows. This is definitely not a good idea. But I'm not gonna stay here and lose the only ally I have, so if my ally is gonna be stupid, I guess I gotta be too.

We make it to the doors and find ourselves surrounded by a prison of concrete and ivy. "I don't know about this, the clearing feels safer." The Other doesn't listen to me, he keeps his quick pace and turns the corner, forcing me to reluctantly follow him. 

The path we take branches out into several new pathways, I follow as he chooses to go left this time. It only takes one more turn for me to stop and hold him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"We really would be safer in the clearing. Look around you! This is a maze."

He looks at me for a second, both our breathing steady despite the running. " _You_ look around. We're trapped in here. I'm gonna find a way out."

He runs of again. But I stay standing at the crossroads, debating on going back to the clearing, or following the boy. For all I know, he could be in on it, he could be the reason why I'm here.

I take one look behind me before running again, following the sound of the Others footsteps farther into the depths of the maze.

**Ugh I so badly wanted to work on other things instead of starting a new one 🤦🏻♀️ Oh well, this was originally gonna be a Minho x reader but I don't feel like writing romance I'm not very good at it (you would know if you read my book "Forget You") so I hope it's still good. I'll probably add background Thominho in at some point though.**


End file.
